<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sam McCarthy takes what he wants by bryboiblue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152107">Sam McCarthy takes what he wants</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bryboiblue/pseuds/bryboiblue'>bryboiblue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sam McCarthy - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:35:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bryboiblue/pseuds/bryboiblue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A set hand working in the "Dead to Me" star's trailer ends up working a lot harder than he expected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sam McCarthy/original male character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sam McCarthy takes what he wants</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I have been working as a hand on the set of the second season of "Dead to Me."</p>
<p>I've seen Sam McCarthy around. He plays Charlie Harding on the show and he's hot. The loose t-shirts and sweatshirts that he tends to wear during scenes suggest there is a little something extra under there, but it's Hollywood, so who knows.</p>
<p>One afternoon I get sent to clean his trailer during filming, but before I get done, Sam returns.</p>
<p>I try to excuse myself to get out of his way, but Sam says to go ahead and finish up.</p>
<p>He plops down on the lush couch and strips off his shirt, revealing pecs that Adonis would envy.</p>
<p>My jaw drops, and I quickly try to look away and focus on anything else.</p>
<p>Sam laughs.</p>
<p>"Nice try, faggot," he says. "Get your sorry little ass over here."</p>
<p>I have no idea what to expect, but I don't need to asked twice.</p>
<p>I tentatively approach the Hollywood scion and my newest god.</p>
<p>As I get in range, he grabs my head and pushes me against his nearest pec, my lips mashed against his large, pert nipple. Eventually, he lets up the pressure just enough that I can take it into my mouth and start to lick and suck it.</p>
<p>His hand reaches into my pants, then under my briefs, massaging my ass cheeks and then moving to start rubbing against my hole.</p>
<p>He eventually pushes my head down, past his defined abs, past the band of his pants all the way to his very prominent bulge, and then mashes my face into it, grinding his crotch against me. He eventually grabs me by the hair and pulls me to the side. He stands up and quickly shucks off his jeans and boxer briefs, revealing a thick, 7-inch cock that is fully hard and surrounded by very tightly trimmed light-brown pubes.</p>
<p>Sam grabs my hair again and pulls my face against his girthy penis, rubbing it against my face for a bit before ordering me to "open up."</p>
<p>I comply and stick out my tongue, eager for a taste. He smacks my tongue with his cock a few times before letting me get the first few inches into my mouth, allowing me to make love to it, sucking and tonguing the fat head with abandon.</p>
<p>"Not bad, bitch," he says with a smirk. "Now let's see how good of a faggot you really are."</p>
<p>And with that he holds my hair with both hands and forces himself all the way into my mouth and throat, causing me to gag and splutter. After a few seconds, he pulls back a bit, spits on my face and then starts to fuck my skull with the abandon only a teenage boy can muster. Soon, involuntary tears are running down my face and saliva is dripping down my chin. I hear his breathing start to become more shallow and rapid and think he's about to cum.</p>
<p>Suddenly Sam yanks my head back and kicks me away.</p>
<p>"You're not getting off that easy, slut," he growls. "Strip."</p>
<p>I recover after a few seconds and stand up and shuck off my t-shirt and pants, leaving me in a skimpy purple jockstrap.</p>
<p>Sam laughs. "You really are a little faggotty slut, aren't you? The only reason for someone to wear something like to work is that you're hoping to get your ass fucked, isn't that right, bitch?"</p>
<p>I mutter something unintelligible, both turned on and totally embarrassed at how this day is turning out.</p>
<p>"Lay face down on that table," Sam orders, pointing to a low, glass-topped coffee table in front of the couch.</p>
<p>As I comply, I hear him rummaging around and then approach me from behind. I can't see him until he yanks my left arm from my side down to a leg of the table. I feel something thin and plastic being pushed against my wrist and suddenly find it tightening painfully as my wrist is zip-tied to the table leg. He walks around and repeats the process with my right arm.</p>
<p>He strides over to where he had deposited his clothes and picks up his boxer briefs, which he proceeds to stuff into my mouth.</p>
<p>"Can't have you making so much noise that you draw attention," he says.</p>
<p>He returns to his clothes and pulls a thick leather belt out of the loops in his pants. He doubles it up and moves behind me. He trails it down my back to my exposed butt cheeks and teases them with it for a second before pulling it away.</p>
<p>"Whack." He brings the double-up belt down on my ass, instantly leaving a broad reddening streak.</p>
<p>I grunt and squirm at the unexpected pain. I feel him touch the reddening stripe gently with his fingers.</p>
<p>He exclaims with excitement and seemingly a bit of surprise, "That looks really good on you ... but so lonely."</p>
<p>"Whack, whack, whack ..." and on and on, he relentlessly beats my ass with the belt. I'm straining against the ties binding my wrists. My screams are muffled by the underwear shoved in my mouth and tears are streaming down my face. My ass is on fire and I'm writhing in pain when he finally stops.</p>
<p>He grabs the phone out of pants pocket and starts taking pictures of my raw, burning ass.</p>
<p>"Who knew an ass could be that fucking red, huh?" he grins. "Fucking work of art, I say."</p>
<p>He moves behind me and spits on my bright red and stinging ass. He spreads my cheeks and lets the saliva run down my crack, then spits directly on it, using his fingers to work some of his saliva into my hole. He then spits onto his still rock-hard cock and slicks it up. He lines up and pushes himself into me.</p>
<p>The pain of my burning ass cheeks is eclipsed by the pain of such a large penis being forced into my asshole without the benefit of enough preparation. The only mercy is that he sinks it in slowly, enjoying stretching my tight hole with his girth.</p>
<p>"You like that, slut?" he purrs. "I know this is what you want. I've seen you staring at me on set."</p>
<p>He starts to move back and forth, slowly pistoning into my burning ass. He starts to pick up steam and lowers himself over me so I can feel his breath on the back of my neck as he fucks me with greater and greater force. I can feel the sweat dripping off his perfect chest and onto my back. He starts grunting as he picks up force. He bites my earlobe, causing another flare of pain. Then my neck, almost -- but not quite -- hard enough to draw blood.</p>
<p>He once again grabs my hair and pulls my head back, turning it so that he can see the tears streaming down my face. He licks my cheek and then spits on it, all the while continuing his relentless assault on my anus.</p>
<p>Once again, I hear him start to breathe more heavily. He suddenly shoves himself as deeply into my ass as he can get and slams my head down onto the table as his cock spams and unloads stream after stream of teenage jizz deep into my bowels.</p>
<p>When he finishes, Sam dismounts me and spreads my ass cheeks and watches some his prodigious load drip from my gaping hole. He scoops some of it up with his fingers and moves around to my face, where he removes the underwear from my mouth.</p>
<p>"Open up, faggot," Sam says, "Here's your reward for being such a good little whore."</p>
<p>He shoves the fingers covered in his own cum into my mouth for me to suck clean. When I'm done, he wipes the saliva off on my face, then playfully give me a couple of slaps.</p>
<p>He picks up of his phone and exclaims, "Shit, I've got a call time."</p>
<p>He hurriedly dresses, seemingly having forgotten I was even there and hurries toward the door, sending texts as he goes.</p>
<p>He looks back as he starts to exit.</p>
<p>"I should be back in five or six hours," Sam says. "If anyone asks, I'll say I sent you on an errand."</p>
<p>He winks at departs, leaving me still naked and tied to the table and unsure what do next. There are handprints on my face, a bite mark on my neck, ugly welts forming on my reddened ass and Sam's baby batter leaking from my aching hole ...  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>